


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for Wincest Love Week Nov. 2016Day 6Prompt: it's freezing, let's have sex to keep warmSequel to Day 5 - Never Lose a Bet to Baby Brother. Sam and Dean make it to the cabin, but both are frozen solid. Maybe a little liquid loving will warm them up.





	

Hunter stamina comes in handy for a lot reasons other than hunting. Sex for one, but at this moment, the ability to move fast in multiple climates.

 

It only took the brothers twenty minutes to reach the abandoned cabin Dean had seen on their way to the field, but the sun had officially gone down and Sam was sure the temperature had to be below freezing by this point.

 

Dean broke the rusted lock easily and ushered Sam in, shutting the door. They stood for a moment, wrapped in each other’s embrace in the blanket from before, teeth chattering and shivering.

 

"Fireplace. Lemme go find wood," Dean finally said when Sam stopped shivering.

 

"No, let me - I had your coat this whole time. Try and find us some blankets or something."

 

Sam pressed a kiss to Dean's still cold mouth and headed back out in the bitter cold.

 

He was gone long enough that Dean began to worry. He had found a few moth eaten blankets and spread them near the fireplace. He started a fire with some old newspaper and pieces of furniture, slowly warming up.

 

Sam finally entered, shivering hard, an armful of logs.

 

Dean hopped up, taking the wood and putting some on the fire immediately. After he grabbed Sam, dragging him down to the floor close to the fireplace. He helped him wiggle out of the coat and held him close, rubbing everywhere he could.

 

"You're frozen solid," He whispered against Sam's hair.

 

"M'okay," Sam said slowly, teeth clicking.

 

"No, you're not. You're not going out again. Come on, strip down,"

 

"T--too cold to fuck, Dean."

 

Dean laughed a little, unbuttoning Sam's shirt. "I know, but remember what Dad taught us? Stay warmer if you strip down, body heat passes easier without clothes. Come on, just like when we were kids."

 

Sam tried to laugh, letting Dean strip him. "If I r--remember right, I sucked you off for the f--first time that night."

 

"Well you'd be right." Dean shrugged his own clothes off and pulled Sam tight to him, scowling at how cold he was.

 

Sam buried his face in Dean's chest, whimpering as another shiver raced through his body.

 

"What can I do to help?" Dean whispered and Sam shook his head.

 

"Just c--cold and th--thirsty."

 

"I didn't find anything to eat or drink. I can go get some of the snow, melt it for us."

 

"D--don't leave me," Sam almost pleaded, gripping Dean tighter.

 

"Shh, I got you. You know, there's... You're gonna punch me for this. But there's another way to get you less thirsty... Might warm you up a little too."

 

"Wh--What's that?"

 

"I gotta piss," Dean began hesitantly.

 

"Do it."

 

"No, Sam, I mean --"

 

"I know what you mean. F--For me to drink it." Sam looked up, meeting Dean's eyes. "Do it."

 

Dean couldn't ignore the clench of arousal in his stomach at Sam's words, his wide, round eyes.

 

"Okay, Sammy. Just relax, I got you," He repeated. He shifted up and shucked his boxers off, rendering himself completely nude. He settled onto his knees, thighs spread, and Sam leaned forward, resting his cold cheek up high on his leg.

 

"It's kinda sexy, don't you think?" He whispered, and Dean's cock gave a twitch.

 

"Keep talking like that and I'll get too hard to piss."

 

Sam grinned and wiggled closer. "Better hurry then. I'm really thirsty, Dean."

 

Dean shook his head. "Kinky bastard," He muttered. He gripped his cock lightly and set his other hand on the back of Sam's neck, pulling him until the tip rested on Sam's bottom lip.

 

"Fuck, your mouth's so cold baby boy. We gotta fix that," He whispered, stroking Sam's neck.

 

Sam opened his mouth wider, not letting his gaze slip from Dean's face.

 

The first spurt surprised Sam - it was hotter than he'd expected. He leaned closer though and wrapped his lips loosely around Dean's tip, shifting to comfortably swallow as his mouth filled.

 

Dean continued to pet his hair, smiling down at him. "Good, Sammy? Feeling better?"

 

Sam nodded, his throat working quickly to keep up with the fast stream of Dean's piss. Dean groaned in relief, continuing to stroke his fingers through Sam’s hair and down his back, feeling the tension drain out of Sam’s shoulders as the piss and the heat from the fire warmed him.

 

When Dean’s bladder finally emptied, Sam gave an appreciative suck, flicking his tongue over the tip to catch any stray drops. He looked up at Dean again, his eyes filled with gratitude, before beginning to bob his head gently, curling his tongue around the cock in his mouth as it thickened.

  
Dean groaned softly, letting his head fall back. “Not too cold to have sex now, I’m guessin’,” He whispered.

 

Sam pulled off his half hard cock and ran his tongue over the slit before speaking. “Just offering thanks, big brother,” He whispered, swallowing Dean back down.

 

It didn’t take long before Dean was writhing on the blankets, gripping Sam’s head and rutting into his mouth. Sam had always had a talented mouth when it came to oral, and he knew just how to take Dean apart.

 

“Sam, Sam stop, I’m gonna come,” Dean finally panted, tugging Sam’s hair.

 

He released the cock from his mouth and smiled, lips swollen and pink. “Isn’t that the point?”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Dean said.

 

“We can’t – We don’t have lube.”

 

Dean groaned in annoyance and tossed his head back, letting it thump on the wood floor. “Goddamnit.”

 

“Well.. Hold on.” Sam tugged his boxers off, his erection slapping against his stomach. “Roll onto your belly for me, Dean.”

 

“You’re not gonna try to use spit are you? You remember how bad that turned out last time,” Dean said hesitantly, but flopped onto his stomach, wiggling a little closer to the fire.

 

“I’m not gonna use spit to fuck your ass – I can’t get you to the hospital for stitches again,” Sam muttered, straddling Dean’s hips. “But I am gonna use it for something else.”

 

Sam tugged all the blankets away from Dean except one to lie on. He leaned down and spread his cheeks open, licking a long, wet stripe from the base of his balls to the top of his ass. He spat then, letting it slide down and causing a shiver to race through Dean’s body.

 

“You know, you’ve got a perfect ass for this.”

 

Dean huffed a laugh that turned into a gasp when Sam slipped his cock between his cheeks, squeezing them together and laying over him.

 

He began to thrust gently, kissing along Dean’s shoulder blade. “Feel good?” He whispered.

 

Dean nodded, grinding back against Sam’s cock. He didn’t figure it would have – but Sam was rubbing just right against his sensitive rim, teasing it just so, his balls nudging that tender spot of skin behind Dean’s sack that turned Dean into a puddle of goo no matter what.

  
“Amazing, Sammy,” He panted, reaching back and gripping Sam’s hip gently.

 

Sam laughed a little, nipping his earlobe. “Was so fucking sexy – you pissing in my mouth. I wanna do it again. Maybe return the favor.”

 

Dean whimpered, leaning into Sam’s touch. He turned his head and their lips crashed together in a messy kiss, tongues and teeth and desperation. Dean reached his other hand up, fisting Sam’s hair as Sam began to rut faster against him, moving back far enough that his tip barely caught on Dean’s rim each time he went forward.

 

“Fuck, Sammy, please—“ Dean panted into his mouth. Sam groaned, moving back and leaning up, thrusting against Dean’s ass faster.

 

Dean writhed against him, rutting backwards and trying to get more stimulation against his own aching cock, Sam’s name and soft moans of pleasure and need spilling from his lips.

 

Sam groaned his name, thrust twice more before his orgasm hit. Dean gasped, hot ropes of come splashing up his bare back as Sam shuddered and jerked over him.

 

When Sam’s orgasm faded, he pulled his cock free of its spot between Dean’s cheeks and spat against his hole, wetting his fingers before slipping one into Dean, rubbing against his prostate.

 

Dean jerked up, moaning against his arm Sam fingered him, slipping a second in as soon as he was ready. Dean reached down, stroking his cock hard and fast, bucking up against Sam’s hand and down into his own fist.

 

It didn’t take long before he spilled over the floor under his shaking body, Sam’s name whispered like a prayer. Sam removed his fingers slowly, rubbing over Dean’s swollen rim a second before leaning down and kissing the dip of his lower back.

 

What Sam did next surprised the hell out of Dean. He had expected Sam to lick him clean, or rub the come into his back – kinky bastard loved that kind of stuff – but what he didn’t expect was the hot splash of piss that hit directly above his ass and ran up, along his spine, washing the come away.

  
“Fuck – “ Dean gasped, arching up a little. “You’re so fucking messed up, Sammy.”

 

“You raised me,” Sam responded simply, shifting the stream of piss upwards to Dean’s shoulders.

 

“You know we’re gonna reek tomorrow,” Dean grumped, but couldn’t deny that his cock was already getting back in the game.

  
“And? Like we haven’t smelled worse after a hunt. Roll over.”

 

Dean did as Sam commanded, grunting in surprise when Sam moved up quickly, pressing his cock, still going, against his chin. He opened his lips quickly, shivering at the sound of the piss filling his mouth.

 

Sam groaned, smirking down at him. “Figured you’d be a little thirsty after you came so hard,” He teased. Dean offered the best glare he could manage, a little difficult considering the mouthful of piss he was attempting to swallow without choking.

 

Instead he swatted Sam’s ass – a bad idea, he realized, because Sam jerked, covering his face in the bittersweet liquid. He took a moment to shut his mouth, shaking his head as Sam laughed.

 

“Idiot,” He teased.

 

Dean wiped his eyes when Sam aimed at his chest, glaring. “Asshole.” He leaned up and took Sam’s cock into his mouth, swallowing much more easily this way.

 

When Sam’s stream finally slowed to a stop, Dean dropped his head back, sighing in relief. “That was way hotter than it should have been,” He admitted.

 

Sam grunted in agreement. He tugged the blanket that had been under Dean free and used it to wipe Dean’s face and chest clean of the urine.

 

When it was done, he flopped on the dry blankets, pulling Dean over to him, as close as they could get to the fire. He pulled one over them, nuzzling his nose into the back of Dean’s neck.

 

Dean laughed a little. “That can’t smell good.”

 

“Not too bad,” Sam muttered, his voice muffled by Dean’s skin, thick with exhaustion.

 

Dean found Sam’s hand on his stomach and twining their fingers. “Get some rest – we’ll head back to the car once it warms up tomorrow morning.”

 

Sam murmured something inaudible in response and Dean smiled.

 

They were weird, sure. They had some fucked up kinks and yeah, they were blood and probably shouldn’t care for each other like they did. But none of it mattered. Not when Sam was safe and happy, and Dean was more content than he’d ever been.

 


End file.
